A Change Of Pace
by Gary Merchant
Summary: The Doctor decides that he needs a break from his travels. A holiday, perhaps.


A CHANGE OF PACE

The rise and fall of the central column slowed to a gradual stop. The TARDIS had landed. Romana looked up from the console, having completed the ships' materialisation. "Come on, Doctor!" she called out. "We've arrived."

The Doctor was in an anteroom. "Arrived where?"

"Well, I don't know," she admitted. "Not yet, anyway." She was quite excited, and imagined this was how the Doctor felt each time he was deposited into a new adventure. "Shall we explore?"

"You can if you want to," he answered. "I'm staying here."

Romana was stunned. "What did you say?"

The Doctor finally emerged from the anteroom, clutching a bunch of circuit boards originating from heaven knows where. "I said you could do what you like."

She shook her head. "No, the other bit."

"Oh." He looked shamefaced. "You heard that?"

"I could hardly miss it." She seemed rather put out. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." He placed the circuits on a nearby table and began sorting through them. "I just want some time to myself, that's all."

"But…"

"Romana." His tone was earnest and pleading. "How many times have we promised ourselves a holiday – a break from all the troubles in the universe?"

She shrugged. "I've lost count."

"Exactly. Well this time I'm putting my foot down." And he stamped his foot down on the floor for added effect. "For once I'm putting myself first." He looked to the pile of circuit boards, then back to Romana, smiling. "You're more than capable of looking after yourself. I'll be all right here." He indicated the already open doors. "Off you go."

Romana was hurt, but understood the Doctor's feelings. Whenever the chance of a holiday had come up, something had always got in the way. "Well, if you're sure…?" His back was toward her, but she caught the briefest of nods. "See you later then. Come on, K9." The metal dog followed her out, the doors closing behind them.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. At last, he could relax, and set to work on the circuit boards with gusto.

The Doctor sighed in disgust. He had only completed work on three of the circuit boards before losing interest, and then he had decided to explore the TARDIS. But after looking inside the Boot Cupboard for the third time, and interminable trips into – and out of - the Cloister Room, the Doctor had quickly given up. He opened a nearby door and found himself back at the console room, though geographically speaking, he knew he should have been nowhere near it.

He sighed again, picked up another circuit board, and threw it back onto the table without a second glance. He thrust his hands in his pockets and slowly walked around the hexagonal console. "Oh, what's the point?" he ranted. "What's the point in relaxing if you can't enjoy yourself?" Even Brighton had been better than this.

It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. No matter how long he ignored it, it would come back to him stronger than ever. That need to travel, to learn new things, and to offer the occasional helping hand when needed. The Doctor was forced to admit that he could no more change his lifestyle than a chicken could lay a square egg. 'It'd be pretty painful too,' he reasoned.

Idly, he operated the scanner switch. A blue forest stretched out before him; the grass, and the leaves on the trees, were all differing shades of blue. He had to admit, it did look intriguing.

Accepting the inevitable, the Doctor opened the main doors and stepped out, locking the TARDIS behind him.

"Ahem."

He had barely gone a few paces when he turned at the sound. Romana was leaning against the side of the ship, K9 beside her. "We wondered how long you'd hold out in there."

The Doctor drew himself up to his full height. "I'll have you know that…"

"Yes, Doctor?" Her voice was full of innocence, but she had seen through him.

"Well, I…"

"Master?" K9 too, it seemed, was not to be fooled.

"Oh." He knew when he was beaten. "Well, it was getting a bit stuffy in there."

"Of course, Doctor." Romana strolled up to him and linked her arm through his. "Now, shall we explore?"

He returned her smile, almost as if they were sharing some great secret. "All right then, if you insist." Arm in arm, they strode off, taking in the latest wonders that surrounded them.

Even if danger was waiting around the next corner, they both knew how lucky they were to have such a full and varied life. And the Doctor, though he dared not admit it, was glad to have Romana to share it with. He was sure she felt the same.

They looked back to see K9 trundling on some distance behind. "Come on, K9," the Doctor called. "You're holding up the party."

"Apologies, Master – Mistress," the dog replied. "But this unit is not designed for traversing such grassy terrain."

The Doctor and Romana looked at each other and smiled. It wasn't such a bad life.

Not bad at all.


End file.
